Difference is Love
by Skyrimgal2242
Summary: Brynjolf had a big job, to infiltrate and raid everything from Jarl Elisif's room in Solitude while Nobles, Thanes, and important, rich people came from over Skyrim to a party at the Blue Palace; the perfect distraction. But when a Noble's daughter catches him in the act and chases him with some guards and Noble's into the Pelagius wing she and him are the only ones transported.


**Hi. My person's name is Selene (as in Greek goddess of the moon). Not much else to say, so I hope you enjoy! **

Today was the day; the big mission. Brynjolf was supposed to steal from a Nobel and his daughter of the city that lay in on the shore of Lake Honrich near Ivarstead, Wedgemore **(made it up of course)** .

They would be visiting Solitude as the Nobel was loyal to the Imperials. _Damn Imperials_ Brynjolf thought.

Brynjolf slunk around one of the corners of a common Solitude mansion. He watched as the parade went by, the Nobel and his daughter sat on horses, the daughter riding sidesaddle.

Brynjolf examined them as they rode by, the daughter was really the one who caught his eye.

She looked spoiled as hell, the way she beamed that dazzling smile to the crowd, priceless jewels scattered all over her.

But her eyes, they were so huge and contained a beautiful icy blue-gray color, her long eyelashes touching her cheeks when she blinked. Her nose small with the bridge indenting down but the tip rising in a discreet but perfect way. Her lips were full and plump, a ruby red color and formed in a devious shape. Her platinum blonde hair set in a elaborate bun, a decorative tiara placed in it.

Her white and red dress clung to her narrow but curvy form, behind her.

Brynjolf shook his head, what was he thinking. He stood in the shadows and waited for them to pass.

As soon as they did he darted through the shadows, following the now far away crowd to the Blue Palace.

He slipped in when the mob of people rushed through the doors.

Ok, now to find the Jarl's room and raid it, as a little…message.

Brynjolf found a hallway leading to a staircase; perfect. He ran up the stairs, not making a sound.

He crawled through rooms until he found the room that just had to be the Jarl's bedroom.

Brynjolf raided it in a matter of seconds, picking up an unusual jewel he found on the Jarl's bedside table.

He crept out and downstairs. Brynjolf peered around the corner of and into the main room of the Blue Palace.

He saw many Nobles, Thanes, and people dressed in fine clothing. He spotted the daughter of the arriving Noble he had seen.

She was mingling with the other guests, being flirted with many of them; she looked very uncomfortable.

Brynjolf turned his gaze to the exit, Damn; there were two guards at each door.

Brynjolf sighed; irritated, and turned around, leaning against the wall. He heard heels approaching and whirled around; the daughter of the noble.

She stopped abruptly when she turned the corner and saw him. All the color dropped out of her not too tan but not too pale face. He already huge eyes popped and she blinked.

Brynjolf just stood there as well. Damn!? Why wasn't moving!?

The daughter finally spoke, her smooth but light voice cracking,

"W-What are you doing here?"

Brynjolf stayed silent. How was he going to escape? As far as he knew there were only two entrances, and those were both heavily guarded.

"What are you doing here?" the daughter said again, her voice growing more bold.

Brynjolf stayed silent, he had seen a door when slipping in. A closed one which probably lead to the Pelagius wing, that he had heard people feared so much.

He could make a run for it. Maybe it had another door that lead out.

Brynjolf took a deep breath; it was his only chance. He saw the woman open her mouth this time, ready to yell something.

Brynjolf made a split-second descision and clapped his gloved hand over her mouth, pulling her narrow frame into him.

She squired and thrashed against him but he held her tight and said in a whisper,

"Listen lass, I don't mean to do this to you, but this is too much big of a job for me to get caught."

She replied in an angry muffle, her eyes fierce with a piercing look in them.

Brynjolf laughed, "You're a lass with a temper, eh lass?"

He saw a mischievous glint appear in her eyes and felt her lips smirk against his glove.

No sooner had he seen this, she bit down as hard as she could on his hand.

Brynjolf cringed and stomped his foot, almost letting her go, but he just pulled her tighter against him.

"Ok, Ok. Don't worry, this won't be for much longer. I'm sorry lass."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. But soon understood what he was sorry for this time.

A group of people came around the corner and Brynjolf threw her into them.

The group of people seemed startled but managed to catch her.

Brynjolf glanced at the door, damn; the guards were brandishing swords, but staying put as other guards raced in.

Brynjolf prayed to Nocturnal, and ran to the door leading to the Pelagius wing.

He opened it with the key he had "found" in the Jarl's bedroom. Brynjolf crashed in and raced through the hallways.

He glanced behind him, a group of people, guards, and the woman were running after him.

Brynjolf came to a hallway and colors began to blend together, his vision fading. He heard the group behind him stop.

Damn! No this couldn't be happening! It couldn't. He toppled to the ground.

The last thing he heard was a pair of clacking feet running to him and a distressed Noble's cry,

"Miss Selene, no!"


End file.
